Dean Winchester and Drugs
by SPNisMyTherapyXx
Summary: What would happen if Dean takes drugs?


Dean Winchester and Drugs

He didn't know why he went to that guy that he saw yesterday on the street.

His dad raised him not to take things from strangers.

He used to always listen.

But not this time.

Since he has been gone for years.

He could have gone to someone who knew.

Oh wait he knew no one would have what he needed.

The guy showed him how to take the substance that's a drug.

He forgot what the guy said it was called.

It was called L something.

He didn't pay attention.

He just wanted release.

Get way for a while.

The guy told him, he can have a bag full for free if he gives him his watch.

He took the deal.

He went back to the motel room where he would be alone.

His little brother was off talking to the witness for their next hunt.

He told his brother that he would do a little bit of research.

Yea right.

He is going to get so fucked up.

He won't be able to see straight anymore.

He opens the bag.

There were capsules that were tiny enough to swallow easily.

Way to easily.

He popped in one.

Swallows.

Pops in another.

Swallows.

Pops in another.

Swallow.

He lays back on his bed.

He looks up at the ceiling ready for the drug to take affect.

5 minutes later.

He doesn't feel anything.

He was getting tired.

His eyes wanting to close.

Its getting darker as he falls asleep.

He woke up wide awake when he heard laughing.

He saw...

It couldn't be?

He should be dead...

"Hello, Dean."

"This can't be real."

"Did you miss me?"

The guy moves from his seat at the table to the hunter's bed.

"Derek you are dead."

"I'm back. We can be together again. Like you promised."

"I'm sorry about what happen. I didn't want us to end like that."

"It's okay. We can start all over again. Like it never happen."

Derek brushs his fingers across Dean's cheek.

"You grew up into a beautiful man."

Dean let tears roll down his face.

Derek looks the same as when he was 17 years old.

His short dark brown hair and his blue/greenish eyes the same as he remembers.

They meet eight days before Dean turned 17.

They dated a little over a year.

Derek was only a year younger then the hunter.

Derek died when he was 17.

On January 24th, 1997.

The day when Dean turned 18 years old.

He would never admit he had a relationship with a guy before.

Only Sam knew about it until Derek died.

That was when his dad found out.

Oh god how is dad acted.

He promised to never have a serious relationship with a woman or a...guy...ever again.

He just flat out turned into a lady's man after Derek died.

Just hook ups.

Nothing more.

"Don't cry. I'm here."

Derek pulls Dean into a loving embrace.

The hunter clings to Derek like a child clings to his mother.

He cries into his ex-lover's neck.

His whole body is shaking.

His heart hurts.

His eyes stings.

The pain he has been holding in for so long...

It burst out violently.

He screams and hits Derek in the chest.

His ex-lover just holds onto him tighter.

The screams, cries and hitting continues until Derek slipped from Dean's arms.

"Derek?"

His ex-lover was gone.

Again.

"You can't leave me again! You promise to stay!"

Dean screams at the ceiling.

He throws a lamp at a wall.

He goes to the fridge.

He grabs a 6- pack of beer and whiskey.

He slides down the wall and sat down with tears flowing down his face.

He does a couple of shots of whiskey.

Until the bottle of was empty.

He grabs the 6-pack.

He starts drinking the beer with fresh tears rolling down his face.

A door opens after Dean finishes all the alcohol they had.

Sam walks though it.

He put down a bag on the table.

He looks up and sees Dean.

He looks like a mess.

With the bottles around him.

So many...

Alcohol.

"Oh god Dean."

Sam rushes over to his older brother.

"Sammy is that you?"

"Yes it is. What happen to you?"

"He came back. He came back! But he left me again!"

Dean slurs.

"Who?"

"Derek! He came back! But he up and left me again!"

Dean then throws a bottle at the wall.

He missed it.

It shatters on the floor instead.

"Damn't can't do anything right!"

Dean yells and slurs.

"Dean what are you talking about. Derek is dead. Been dead for years."

"He came back! I saw him with my two own eyes!"

Dean then tried to point at his eyes with a shaking hand.

"I heard that b-"

"Cas?"

Dean looks over to Sam's shoulder.

Sam looks behind him.

He didn't see anything.

"There isn't anything there, Dean."

Sam put both of his hands on his brother's shoulders to make him look at him.

"Cas! You're back!"

Dean pushs Sam off of him and races over to the middle of the room.

He stares at the empty air.

Sam's heart drops.

His brother has totally lost it.

His guilt and pain was too much for him.

Dean looks at hallucinated Castiel.

"Dean."

"You came back for me!"

Dean grips Cas into a loving embrace.

"I always do. I will always be here to protect you."

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's waist.

"I love you. Have always since I first meet you. I just never had the guts to admit it until now."

"I've always loved you since I first saw your soul down in Hell."

Dean smiles and let a tear escape his eye.

Castiel wipes it away with his thumb.

The angel then leans in to kiss the hunter.

Dean's heart starts to race.

He has been waiting for this for a long time.

Too long.

He let it happen.

He was ready to love a person again and let them into his heart.

Sam Winchester watchs his older brother start kissing someone who Dean said, "Cas."

He looked away.

Disturbed.

As he looks away he spots a small bag on the ground by his brother's bed.

He walks over to the mystery bag.

He picks it up and opens it up.

He sees white gel like pills.

At first he thought it was candy but then remembers he has seen this candy like pills before.

LSD.

It was drugs.

LSD for crying out loud!

He looks back to his brother.

Dean took drugs! Has been probably...

He never thought his brother would ever turn to drugs.

No matter how bad things get.

Sam walks up to Dean and spins him around until they are face to face to each other.

"Dean!"

He shakes his older brother by the shoulders.

"You need to snap out of it! Cas is gone!"

"Don't listen to Sam. He can't see me because I only want you to see me for awhile."

"Cas" whispers in Dean's ear.

Dean gets mad at his brother for not believing him.

He pushes his little brother and gives him the cold stare.

"I can't believe you don't believe me! Your own brother!"

He push's his little brother away from again.

"I'm trying to help you! You are going to kill yourself if you take these again!"

Sam shows the bag to Dean.

"I've never seen those before."

"You need help. Let me help you."

"I don't need help. Cas is back( "Cas" is rubbing Dean's back.) and I saw Derek again. I am perfectly happy now!"

"You are saying that because you are taking drugs! You don't know what you are saying."

Dean hits Sam square in the jaw.

Sam staggers backwards.

Hot tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He just wanted to help his brother.

"I'm trying to help."

Sam whispers.

"No he isn't. He doesn't want us together."

"Cas" whispers in Dean's ear.

"You don't want me and Cas together!"

"What are you talking about?"

'You know what I mean!"

Dean grabs the bag of pills from Sam and shoved it in his duffle bag.

He starts packing in a hurry and in an angry way.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Dean hiss out.

"Why?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

Dean didn't say anything just walks out of the motel room.

Sam runs after him.

"Dean! You can't do this! I'm your brother!"

"Not anymore."

Dean jumps in the driver seat of his impala and drove away.

Away from Sam.

Sam let tears roll down his cheeks.

His older brother just left him.

Left him because of him.

Was his brother telling the truth?

Or was it the drugs that was making Dean talk like that?

Sam walks back into the motel room and closes the door.

Please review! =D


End file.
